Beneath the Surface Missing scene
by Cmdr. Phantom
Summary: Missing scene - Jona and Thera remember feeling feelings, without anything to stop them.


Title - Beneath the Surface - Missing scene   
  
Rating - PG, just because.  
  
Paring - S/J (can I write anything else?)  
  
Disclaimer -   
  
Spoilers - Beneath the Surface, obviously. You HAVE to have seen that ep for this to make any sense.  
  
A/N - Not much to say really. It was written in about 10 or so minutes after watching Beneath the Surface (for the 10th time) And I KNOW there had to be more to it then what we saw.  
Big thanks to Nada for beta-ing!  
  
Feedback - You know the drill.  
  
-----  
  
"Would it mean anything to you if I said I remember something else?" Jonah looked down at the woman whose head rested gently on his shoulder, her hands wrapped tightly around her knees. He was confused, scared even, but he didn't know why.  
  
Thera's eyes glanced at him, but they both knew instinctively the conversation was better conducted without looking each other in the eye. "What?"  
  
"Feelings." Jonah responded, his own gaze falling somewhere next to the ground where she sat.  
  
"Feelings?" Thera echoed, confusion betraying her steady voice.  
  
"I remember feeling feelings."  
  
Again Thera glanced at him, "For me?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She turned her head before it came.  
  
Jonah paused, no emotion showing on his face, "No. For Tor."  
  
Thera laughed, burying her head in his shoulder for a moment, and Jonah moved his head, finally looking down at her.  
  
"I don't remember much. But I do remember that."  
  
Thera lost her grin, staring back out at nothing, "So." She said softly.  
  
"So." Jonah echoed, "I'm just saying."  
  
Thera turned to him again, glancing at him with her eyes, "Well then I feel better." She looked down again, the shifted slightly, her hand snaking up to rest on his knee. Slowly, casually he turned back to her, to find her blue eyes gazing up at him, "Do you think it's different?" She asked, "With," she paused, searching for the right word, "who we really are?"  
  
"Between us?" He questioned, and she nodded. Jonah sighed, bringing his arm out from between his legs to hold her across the shoulders. She snuggled into his embrace as he held her tightly, "Who knows." They stayed in a comfortable silence before Jonah bent down and kissed her forehead gently, "I don't care." He mumbled.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
Jonah shook his head, his hand gently stroking down her arm, "I know what I'm feeling now. And I know that I've felt them before..." he trailed off, "From another time."  
  
"Me too." Thera replied, before sitting up straighter and looking him in the eye, "I remember too."  
  
Jonah reached over, gently trailing his thumb over her cheek, "Does it matter how it used to be?"  
  
Thera only took a moment too think, before shaking her head, and Jonah's fingers found her chin, lifting her head up too meet his, scant inches away. His thumb, still resting against her cheek, ran softly over her lips, and she kissed it lightly, giving the man before her all the encouragement he needed. Jonah bent his head lower, then brushed his lips against hers, softly, tantalising. Unable to resist, Thera reached up to grab his head, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately. Jonah responded eagerly, all pretence of playing gone, and the two figured out who they really were.  
  
Later, in the dark, spooned up against her lover, Samantha Carter stirred, glancing behind her. Jack O'Neill tightened a protective hand around her stomach, then gently kissed her neck.  
"Jack?"  
  
"Shhh, Carter. I know." Jack whispered against her ear, his breath tickling. His finger started to dance lazily around her navel, and he felt her shiver under his touch.   
  
"Carlin will be here soon."  
  
"Daniel." Jack reminded her gently, then held her tight again. He didn't want too move. For a brief moment they were Sam and Jack, and they knew who they were and what they felt. The moment he let go of her, they would turn back into Thera and Jonah, with vague memories of the past and flashes of feelings, and later still Major and Colonel, practical strangers without a trace of emotion.  
Sam understood. Here and now in his arms could she remember, to break contact would be to sever that memory. Forever.  
  
There were, Jack decided, pulling away from the woman he loved and regaining his 'I don't know what I'm doing here' look, things about this place he liked too.  
  
--------  
  
Okay.. so I realise the end bit doesn't make much sense.. if you 'really' wanna know what I was thinking, email me and I'll 'try' to explain.. but other then that, just R&R!  
Oh, and this is just a quick one chapter thing..... just in case any of you had any ideas. ;) 


End file.
